The one adventure he could never have
by Asadal
Summary: OS. Dans l'univers parallèle, que font Rose et John le soir, quand ceux-ci n'ont pas à repousser une menace alien? Ils s'occupent de leur fille, comme n'importe quels parents normaux. Une scène de vie en famille avec de la tendresse, des rires, et où vous apprendrez ce qu'est un planaria.


Disclaimer — Les personnages du Doctor Who appartiennent à la BBC etc.

Personnages — John (Docteur humain), Rose, Celeste et Eleven

Avertissement — OS. Un léger spoiler sur la fin de la saison 6, et une phrase prononcée par Eleven. Je vous laisse deviner laquelle.

Indications — Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas "L'Opposé" (que vous n'avez aucunement besoin de lire pour comprendre cette histoire), John et Rose travaillent pour Torchwood. Celeste est leur fille. Le capitaine Harkness mentionné ici est celui du monde parallèle, non immortel, mais à part ça, Jack reste Jack.

Rating — K

Note de l'auteur — Pas d'intrigue à proprement parler. Je me suis laissée guider par ma plume en écrivant ce texte, ce qui donne une fin quelque peu décousue.

* * *

**The one adventure he could never have**

* * *

C'est devenu un rituel à ne pas manquer avant d'aller se coucher. Dès que sa mère lui a fait prendre son bain et enfiler le pyjama bleu où gambadent des éléphanteaux roses, hop! Celeste court aussi vite que lui permettent ses courtes jambes pour aller retrouver son père. Afin de lui réclamer un bedtime story.

A cette heure-ci, John est généralement occupé à examiner un artefact alien ramené du Torchwood. Ou à bricoler son tournevis sonique dans le but d'y ajouter une nouvelle fonction. Et même des rares fois où il n'a rien à faire, il fait semblant. Juste pour le plaisir de voir sa fille agripper le bas de sa chemise et tirer dessus de manière insistante, l'implorant de ses grands yeux noisette, jusqu'à ce qu'il consente à lâcher ses travaux et la soulève dans ses bras.

— Une histoire, p'pa! babille-t-elle joyeusement.

— Tu en connais le prix? demande-t-il, le visage extrêmement sérieux.

Aussi rayonnante que le soleil, elle lui appose un baiser retentissant sur chacune de ses joues. En retour il lui chatouille le bout du nez. Elle glousse, emplissant l'appartement de son rire cristallin.

Depuis le salon, Rose entend leurs voix et ne peut s'empêcher d'y prêter l'oreille, oubliant momentanément qu'elle est au téléphone. Son interlocuteur finit par émettre quelques toussotements, signe qu'il commence à s'impatienter.

— Pardon, monsieur. Vous disiez?

De l'autre côté du fil, le président de la Grande-Bretagne. Cet imbécile patenté… Non, quand même pas, elle ne peut pas se permettre d'insulter le dirigeant de tout un pays… Ce personnage d'une intelligence fortement réduite donc, sur le point de briguer un second mandat, essaie de la convaincre que H. Umihime, (1) candidate du parti adverse, est en fait une extraterrestre. Que si sa popularité a doublé ces dernières semaines, c'est qu'elle manipule l'opinion publique avec des messages subliminaux. Ben voyons.

Rose se masse la tempe, regrettant l'absence de Pete. Son père, en digne chef du Torchwood, sait comment gérer les politiciens qui veulent se servir de cette institution à des fins personnelles. Malheureusement, il est parti pour Hawaï avec Jackie et Tony. Hors de question de les déranger alors que ce sont leurs premières vraies vacances depuis des lustres.

Comme le président continue dans ses élucubrations, elle inspire profondément avant de lui couper carrément la parole.

— Monsieur, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois…

En termes polis mais non moins acérés, elle lui balance ce qu'elle pense de sa piètre tentative d'évincer l'autre candidate, puis raccroche sèchement. Elle vient sûrement de se le mettre à dos, mais cela ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid. Eh oui, elle est loin, l'époque où une simple visite au Downing Street l'intimidait.

Se promettant de voter pour Umihime aux prochaines élections, Rose se prépare une bonne tasse de thé et rejoint la chambre de sa fille, où cette dernière et son papa chéri sont allongés côte à côte sur le lit. John parle, gesticule, tandis que Celeste l'écoute avec tout l'émerveillement d'une gamine de cinq ans qu'elle est. Ils sont si absorbés qu'ils ne remarquent même pas l'arrivée du troisième membre de la famille.

Debout à l'encadrement de la porte, Rose pousse un soupir fataliste. La scène est attendrissante, certes. Mais raconter une histoire à une enfant est sensé la rendre somnolente, et non avoir l'effet inverse! Regardez-les, ces deux-là. Ils débordent tellement d'énergie que ça ne la surprendrait pas que soudain ils crient à l'unisson "Allons-y!" avant de partir à l'aventure. Ou peut-être sont-ils déjà partis, du moins dans leurs esprits imaginatifs.

— Toutes les défenses du Tardis avaient été anéanties. Les flammes surgissaient de toute part, l'air devenait irrespirable…

Car ce ne sont pas d'ennuyeux contes de fée, peuplés de princesses en détresse et de leurs sauveurs en armure, que narre John tous les soirs, mais d'extraordinaires voyages à travers l'Espace et le Temps, du réellement vécu parmi et au-delà des étoiles… ces mêmes étoiles qui semblent se refléter dans les prunelles de Celeste, à la fois rêveuses et déterminées. Rien qu'en les observant, Rose sait qu'un jour, son enfant s'en ira à la découverte de l'Univers, comme elle, elle l'a fait.

Le récit de John se poursuit, sa voix montant et retombant comme un comédien chevronné. Sa jeune auditrice retient son souffle.

— …La mort pouvait survenir à tout instant, pourtant toute l'attention de Donna était concentrée sur une seule et unique chose: les battements qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Doum doum, doum doum…

— Un d'ambour!

— Seigneur dieu, non! Pas un tambour.

Il tressaille, horrifié à l'idée d'une Maître Donna, au lieu d'une Docteur Donna. Brrr. Avec un être pareil, la Création entière ne s'en remettrait pas.

— C'est mauvais, un d'ambour?

— Tout dépend, si c'est un psychopathe doublé d'un mégalomane qui… Mais on s'éloigne du sujet. Ces battements, mon ange, étaient les pulsations du coeur d'un Seigneur du Temps. Et pas de n'importe lequel.

— De toi, p'pa! T'as qu'un cœur!

— C'est ça! Comme attirée par un aimant, Donna toucha le bocal, et bam! Il éclata en mille morceaux!

— Wahaa…

Cette chère Donna. Bien que leurs rencontres ont été brèves, Rose lui doit beaucoup, notamment l'existence de son compagnon. Son Docteur personnel, comme elle aime le souligner en son for intérieur.

— …Jaillit alors une lumière éblouissante, magnifiquement dorée. Ainsi débuta la métacrise.

— C'est quoi, une met'cris?

S'ensuit une explication aussi enthousiaste que complexe, que Rose renonce à comprendre à mi-chemin. Contrairement à Celeste. Elle est haute comme trois pommes, elle écorche encore certains mots, pourtant elle parvient à suivre sans mal le discours de son père qui dérouterait plus d'un scientifique.

— Y'a eu une mult… une mult'plication des cellules à cause du su'plus du flux régénérateur! s'écrie-t-elle, résumant avec brio ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.

— Exactement! s'extasie-t-il, enchanté qu'elle ait tout saisi.

Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Rose. Leur fille est extrêmement douée pour son âge. Non, plus que douée. Brillante. Un Docteur en version miniature, en quelque sorte. L'Univers n'a qu'à bien se tenir.

— T'es comme un planaria, alors, p'pa? (2)

— Parfaitement, je suis comme un pla… Hein? Mais non!

Sa consternation intrigue sa blonde compagne, qui avale une gorgée de thé en s'interrogeant sur ce pla… machin. Qu'est-ce que donc? Une race extraterrestre?

— Mais t'as poussé d'une main coupée, insiste Celeste. Et un planaria, quand qu'on le découpe, bah ses morceaux repoussent, non?

— Tu ne peux ab-so-lu-ment pas comparer le processus de régénération d'un Seigneur du Temps… à celui d'un vulgaire ver des marais, enfin!

A ces paroles, Rose recrache le thé aux quatre vents. S'avisant de sa présence, le père et la fille relèvent la tête pour la fixer avec des yeux ronds, alors qu'elle tente en vain de réfréner son hilarité.

— Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle, grommelle John en croisant les bras.

Son air vexé le fait paraitre terriblement gamin. Rigolant de plus belle, elle s'approche de lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, avant d'aller s'asseoir auprès de Celeste.

— Et où as-tu appris tout ça? demande-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

— Dans le livre qu'a prêté tonton Jack.

En suivant le regard de leur fille, elle aperçoit sur la table de nuit un épais ouvrage qui s'intitule "Les mystères de la Vie". Elle fronce les sourcils: Jack, lire ce genre de bouquin? Reposant la tasse qu'elle a à la main, elle s'empare du livre et se met à le feuilleter. Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il traite essentiellement des différents modes de reproduction, allant du plus insolite au plus général. Tout y passe: virus, plantes, animaux… et les hommes, évidemment. Raaah, Jaaack!

Laissant John y jeter un coup d'oeil, elle se tourne vers Celeste.

— Est-ce que tu l'as lu jusqu'au bout?

Elle acquiesce. Bien sûr. Question stupide. La petite possède le don de lecture rapide, comme son père. Rose peste tout bas contre le capitaine, tandis que son compagnon murmure des jurons en gallifréen. Elle n'a que cinq ans, bon sang! Beaucoup trop jeune pour apprendre que les bébés ne naissent pas dans les choux.

Déconcertée par leurs réactions, Celeste cligne plusieurs fois les paupières avant de lâcher innocemment.

— Mais y'a un truc que j'ai pas compris.

Les adultes se raidissent, angoissés de ce qu'elle pourrait leur sortir.

— Comment qu'un spe… spermato…

Ils déglutissent, pendant qu'elle s'efforce de prononcer correctement ce mot difficile.

— …Spermatosode fait pour rencontrer l'oyule? Ils en parlent pas, dans le livre.

Ils soupirent de concert, soulagés que l'auteur n'ait pas abordé le côté pratique, béni soit-il. Puis Rose décide qu'il est temps pour sa trop maligne de fille de dormir, espérant que le sommeil lui fasse oublier ce sujet délicat.

— Allez, au dodo!

Malgré les protestations de Celeste, elle l'oblige à se glisser sous les couvertures.

— Mais m'man, je veux savoir!

— C'est pas encore l'heure, ma puce.

— Quand ça sera l'heure, alors?

— Quand tu seras plus grande, intervient John en se levant du lit.

Une partie de lui voudrait qu'elle ne grandisse jamais, qu'elle reste sa petite fille pour toujours. Un pensée aussi fugitive qu'irrationnelle qui lui effleure l'esprit, lorsqu'il la prend dans ses bras afin de lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

— C'pas juste, fait-elle, la lippe boudeuse. Vous dites ça pour tout. Et c'est quand que je serai plus grande?

Rose écarte les boucles brunes qui lui barrent le front et l'embrasse tendrement.

— Ne sois pas si pressée, mon cœur. Tu as tout ton temps… En attendant, tu peux dresser une liste.

— Une liste?

— De ce que tu veux faire quand tu seras grande.

Immédiatement, une foule d'idées se bousculent dans la petite tête de Celeste, qui commence à les énumérer tout haut.

— Voler avec le D'ardis, goûter à tous les pa'fums de glace, rencontrer Merlin…

Rose lui remonte la couverture jusqu'au menton, récupère la tasse et quitte la pièce avec John. Alors qu'il éteint la lumière, la voix de sa fille lui parvient, de plus en plus engourdie.

— …Visiter la planète Barcelone, me marier avec tonton Jack…

Le doigt toujours sur l'interrupteur, il se fige. Que vient-elle de dire?

— Oh, tu l'ignorais? commente sa compagne, amusée. Elle déclare à tout le monde qu'elle va épouser Jack, plus tard.

Le visage de John s'affaisse, avant de se durcir. Jack est un ami, un précieux allié en cas de grabuge, mais l'avoir comme futur gendre de son unique enfant chérie? Tous les poils de son corps se hérissent rien qu'en l'envisageant.

— Inadmissible, marmonne-t-il entre les dents.

Roulant des yeux, Rose referme la porte de la chambre puis l'entraine vers le salon.

— Enfin, tu ne vas pas prendre ça au sérieux, si? C'est le genre de choses que disent les petites filles.

Après l'avoir forcé à s'asseoir sur le sofa, elle s'en va à la cuisine pour rincer la tasse et préparer à nouveau du thé, pour lui, cette fois.

— Ça lui passera, tu verras.

— Quoi?

Elle hausse la voix afin qu'il puisse l'entendre.

— Je dis que ça lui passera.

— Et comment peux-tu en être sûre?

— Parce que quand elle sera d'âge à flirter, Jack lui paraitra trop vieux.

— Il est du 51 ème siècle, s'entête-t-il. Et les néo-humains de cette époque vieillissent beaucoup plus lentement que nos contemporains.

Elle se mord l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Se rend-il compte au moins de l'absurdité de sa crise de jalousie? Il faudra encore des années avant que Celeste n'atteigne l'adolescence et ne s'intéresse aux garçons… Les pauvres. Ils devront subir les foudres d'un père vraiment très peu commode.

Le thé est prêt. Elle apporte à John le mug fumant et lui saisit les mains pour les enrouler autour de sa surface chaude.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Docteur. Peu importe qui elle épousera, tu seras toujours son père.

— Oui, mais…

Elle se penche dangereusement vers lui, ce qui a pour effet de lui imposer le silence. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent au-dessus des volutes de fumée charriant la senteur du jasmin. Que c'est doux, un baiser à la fin d'une longue journée.

— Je t'aime, murmure-t-elle lorsque leurs lèvres se descellent.

— Pas autant que moi, je t'aime.

— Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu aies le dernier mot? bougonne-t-elle. Pousse-toi, que je m'allonge.

Il s'empresse de lui faire de la place. La tête posée sur ses cuisses, elle soupire d'aise. Là. Il déguste son thé en la buvant des yeux, elle joue avec ses doigts en le caressant du regard, dans une quiétude que rien ne saurait troubler. Tout est parfait.

— Et toi? demande-t-il au bout d'un moment.

— Hmm?

— Avais-tu le béguin pour quelqu'un quand tu étais enfant?

Pas pour Mickey-Rickey, tout-de-même. Quoique…

— Il y a ce drôle de professeur qui m'aidait dans mes devoirs de vacances, et que j'adorais.

— Jackie te payait des cours particuliers? s'étonne-t-il.

— Elle n'en aurait jamais eu les moyens, tu penses bien. Je crois qu'il faisait partie de l'association de soutien pour mères célibataires. Il faisait office de nounou quand maman était au travail.

Sa voix se fait rêveuse, tandis qu'elle remonte le fil des souvenirs.

— Il était beau, je suppose? dit-il, feignant d'être jaloux.

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais? Je n'avais que huit ans. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est son nœud papillon dont il se montrait si fier…

— Minute, coupe-t-il soudain. Un nœud papillon, tu dis?

— Oui, et d'ailleurs, je le trouvais cool…

Elle s'arrête, brusquement assaillie par l'image du onzième Docteur triturant son accessoire vestimentaire préféré. (3) Elle se superpose à celle qu'elle garde de ce professeur du passé, dont les manières farfelues lui plaisaient tant.

Non, c'est impossible…

Pendant que les parents s'échangent des regards interloqués, bien au chaud sous sa couette, la petite Celeste rêve. Elle voit le Docteur et sa Boîte Bleue traverser l'immensité de l'Espace et du Temps, allant à la rencontre d'amis, d'ennemis, de monstres terrifiants et de pures merveilles. Elle s'agite, sourit, illuminée par cette sérénité innocente que l'on perd en devenant adulte.

Dans l'autre monde, à l'intérieur du Tardis déserté par Amy et Rory, le Docteur se repose entre deux visites de sa tournée d'adieux. Son sommeil est hanté par la vision du lac Silencio, de la fatalité qui l'y attend et qu'il ne peut éviter. Il frissonne, gémit, accablé par de vieux démons. Y prédomine le sentiment d'avoir gâché la vie de tous les êtres qui l'ont approché de près, ce qui le condamne à une éternelle solitude. La mort, vient-il à croire, est la bienvenue…

Le Tardis se met à ronronner, l'enveloppant dans la chaleur de ses murmures. Le rêve du Seigneur du Temps change. Apparaît Rose, plus rayonnante que jamais, et une petite fille, aussi adorable qu'espiègle. Aimant et aimé, il sent le bonheur apaiser son cœur. Son cœur? Un seul coeur. Il est dans la peau de son double humain, vivant à travers lui la seule aventure qu'il ne pourrait jamais connaitre, sinon.

Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, il n'a pas tout raté. Et que sa chute n'est pas inéluctable. Du moins, il devrait se battre jusqu'au bout pour s'en préserver, comme il l'a toujours fait. Il est un génie, il découvrira bien un moyen de se jouer du destin. Une faille dans sa logique pourtant implacable, ou une entourloupe quelconque… Entourloupe. Il adore ce mot. L'espoir, qui semblait éteinte, renaît.

Une légère secousse le réveille. Le Tardis vient d'atterrir de son propre chef. Nullement perturbé, il consulte l'écran du contrôle.

— Où m'as-tu emmené, cette fois?

Terre, Londres, 1994. Comme à son habitude, il ne se pose pas trop de question et sort de la cabine. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retrouve dehors qu'il réalise réellement où il est.

La résidence Powell.

Rose doit être là, quelque part, puisqu'elle a vécu son enfance dans ce quartier. Elle doit avoir, quoi… dans les huit ans?

Le choc initial passé, il fait volte-face, avec la ferme intention de remonter à bord du Tardis. Car ce n'est pas une bonne idée de rester ici. Cependant, la main qui se pose sur le battant en bois refuse de le pousser. Il hésite, pivote sur lui-même, avance de quelques pas, puis s'arrête, indécis. Se grattant furieusement la tête, il pèse le pour et le contre.

Et puis zut.

Promis! Il ne fera que l'observer de loin, sans même lui adresser la parole!

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Note de l'auteur — (1) Parce que c'est l'anniversaire d'Umihime, ma toute première revieweuse de "L'Opposé", et lectrice assidue de mes autres fics. Je lui envoie pleins de bisous!  
(2) D'après Wiki, un planaria est un genre de ver plat vivant dans l'eau ou sur terre selon les espèces. Il manifeste une aptitude extraordinaire à régénérer n'importe quelle partie de son corps qui est endommagée, voire amputée. Ainsi, la queue d'un planaria coupé sous le pharynx, redonnera un ver complet en 18 jours. Une équipe de scientifiques a mesuré qu'un seul planaria pouvait au maximum être coupé en 279, et ainsi donner 279 planarias en parfaite santé!  
(3) Dans "L'Opposé", Rose a rencontré Eleven, dont elle connait sa façon de s'habiller.


End file.
